zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
1.2-Commoner Familiar
"Commoner Familiar" is the second episode of the first season of The Familiar of Zero. '2.1 The trip' Saito is walking down the street after he picks up his laptop computer. He complains how much it costs to repair it. While walking, he notices a glowing, two-dimensional, light blue shape in front of him on the sidewalk. In the manga, the portal is in the shape of a pentagon with symbols arranged around the edge. It seems that Saito is the only one who can see the phenomenon. Although he is wary to investigate the phenomenon, he hesitantly pokes a finger which produces waves in the material from which the portal is made. With a little more confidence, he touches the portal again, when, suddenly, the fluid-like material envelops his hand and pulls him through the portal. He frantically attempts to attract the attention of passers-by, but like the portal itself, no one seems to notice Saito's pleas for help. Despite his frenzied behaviour, he disappears through the portal. His laptop does not go through and falls to the pavement as the portal closes behind Saito. '2.2 Familiar' The next scene shows him falling down through the sky with castle below him. After running away and being captured, he is back in Louise's room with a chain and dog collar around his neck sitting on some straw in the corner. '2.3 You are now a Familiar' He wants to be sent back to where he came from, but she explains that this is not possible because of the contract. He is now her familiar and that is that. Then she starts to undress in front him and through her clothes at him. She tells him to wash them. He can’t believe that she is undressing in front of him with no modesty and she explains that he her familiar/servant and it doesn’t matter. She finish taking the rest of her clothes after dousing out the light and puts on a night gown. Then goes to bed tell him to have the clothe ready in the morning. He complains that she thinks of him as dog? Then see that she already asleep. He goes over and lay down on the straw on the floor. '2.4 Next Day' The next morning, Saito flips the blanket off of her and tosses clothes on her. She ask where her panties are and he tells her get them herself. At that point she tells him he would not be eating. He has to get the panties out of the bottom draw. She puts on the panties and tells him to dress her or don’t eat. He agrees if she take the chain off. '2.5 Food' After the chain is off, they go to the dining room for the school for breakfast. Saito is amazed at the food only to find out noble only sit at the table and him place is a plate on the floor. '2.6 The other students' After the breakfast they go outside to find the second year student have the day off to get familiar with their familiar. They meet Kirche and her salamander. Saito jumps back from the fire salamander. Kirche tells Saito that a familiar will not brother him and will do anything the master tells them needling Louise in the process. Moving around the compound Saito confronts a familiar that look like a floating eyeball. Jumping back bump into Siesta and she drops a pie on the ground. They talk and she seems to like him. He put the pie back on the plate and they talk some more. Lord Guiche yells over to them that waiting for his pie. Saito remembering that he was the person that caught him and shook him in the air. He takes the plate from Siesta and the pie after it has been on the ground over to him. Lord Guiche who like Montmorency is sitting at a table in the court yard talking about his mole familiar and how he like her and he wouldn’t lie to her. Saito remembers Lord Guiche was with another girl last night and she had a brown cape on. He figures out that the colour of the cape shows what year student they are. Brown being first year, black being second year. '2.7 Guiche two timer' Lord Guiche sees the girl he was with last night and makes an excuse to leave the courtyard with Montmorency in tow. She is asking about Lord Guiche. Saito tells her where Lord Guiche was going and she runs after him with a food basket. They start talking and Lord Guiche is trying to be with Montmorency and she doesn’t know that he was out with the other last night. The other girl mentions that he likes to try her soufflé. Lord Guiche is trying back peddling but Saito point out that he was with her last night. It goes back a forth between Lord Guiche and Saito. Saito points out he was the one two-timing the girls. '2.8 The dual' Lord Guiche is bent out of shape from being shot down by a peasant. He challenges Saito to a dual. Lord Guiche told him where the dual was going to be and walked off. Then Louise came up to Saito, yelling at him that he had no right to accept the challenges without her permission. She started to drag Saito to go and to apologize. Saito stopped and told her that he wasn't going to apologize. Saito walks off to the place where the dual was going too be held. A crowd knowing peasant were following him and are going to fight the noble. Louise was mad and she is worried, because he was up against a noble with magic and he had nothing. I don’t think he really know he's up against magic with some power behind it. '2.9 Try to stop dual' At the dual, Louise asks Saito not too dual and that duals are forbidden. Guiche refuses and he point out duals between nobles were forbidden but not between noble and peasant. Louise tells him this has not happen before so there are no rules for it. Guiche ask Louise if she likes Saito. Louise is speechless. '2.10 The Battle' This is when Lord Guiche starts the dual and one of the peddles fall off the rose wand and when it hits the ground a Valkyrie armour comes out of the ground. At this point Saito wide eyes and is sweating bullets. The Valkyrie armour charges and hit Saito with a pole in the stomach. Saito hit the ground. Louise runs to him, telling him again, peasant cannot beat a noble in battle. Saito gets up and Louise yell against him because he will open to another attack, causing the challenge to keep on. Lord Guiche acting like a snob tells Saito he can apologize any time. Saito refuses. '2.11 The Runes' Old Osmond is talking with Colbert, telling him about the third girl of the la Vallière family and the rune on the back of Saito hand. The rune was only known in Latin and has something to do with one corner of the missing pentagon. He tells Colbert not to mention anything about it to anyone. '2.12 Back at the battle' Saito is still doing a battle with the Valkyrie armour and get bang up. He is getting to know the ground very well. Louise is pleading to stop the battle. Even though he is her familiar, it’s looking, she is starting to like him. Lord Guiche being pompous and seeing Saito getup again waves his wand and another peddle fall off and lands in front of Saito. A sword comes out of the ground in front of him. He tells him he can take the sword or deeply apologize for what he did. He starts for the sword but Louise stops him telling him if he takes the sword Lord Guiche will not get any leeway. He tells Louise if he can’t get back to his world he can stand the laying on the straw and the bad food, but he will not bow down to anyone. He goes for the sword and Louise yells at him that he is a idiot. When he grabs the sword the runes on the back of his hand start to glow. He gets a surge of power and seems to know how to handle the sword and with one swing he cuts the Valkyrie armour in half to everybody surprise. Lord Guiche couldn’t believe it, so he flicked his wand and more peddles fly off and each one turn into Valkyrie armour. Saito runs toward the Valkyrie armour and chop down six more armour until he is face to face with Lord Guiche with his sword. Lord Guiche falls back onto the ground. Lord Guiche tells Saito he getup. Louise is surprised, Kirche is amused, and Siesta is surprise. Louise runs over to Saito. She wants to know what has happened and he tells her he didn’t know. As soon he sticks the sword into the ground, the runes are stopping glowing and he falls asleep on top of Louise. While all this is happening the Green hair secretary is watching from a window in one of the towers. '2.13 After the Battle' Saito is in Louise's bed all bandaged up. He wakes up and Siesta is coming in with some food. She tells him that he was out for three whole days and nights. He is seeing Louise asleep at her desk and Siesta tells him she has been taking care of him all that time without any sleep. Zero no Tsukaima < Top Of Page > Zero No Tsukaima Seasons [[1.1-Louise_the_Zero|'<< Full 1.1 Louise the Zero ']] - ''' Full 1.3 The Subtle Heat's Allure >>''' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1